Digimon: Restoration
by TehBot
Summary: The digital world is in a state of all out war. The digidestined are stepping into battle, facing new enemies. Who will ally with who as the digital world enters a state of anarchy? Taiora and other couples.
1. Prelude

**Digimon: Restoration**

**This is the new and improved It Begins Once More! Enjoy the chapter.  
**

**Prelude**

It was a good day of school, everything was going well for Tai. He was in his last class of the day and he was more than happy about it almost being over. Sora sat beside him, contemplating what she would do about her friend. He sat there staring at the round clock. Not the infatuated stare he gives her when she wasn't looking. An anxious and rather excited stare.

Tai's brown hair hung over his head as he watched the time go by, slowly. He was going to the digital world. It's his favorite past time. In the digital world he feels at peace, he feels relaxed. It's like all the stress of being the leader of the digidestined goes away after entering the other world.

The clock ticked at an almost inconsistent beat. It's resonant pulse was torment to the young brunette, who sat at the edge of his seat.

"Tai," Sora whispered to her best friend. "You know I love you and everything, so when I say this please don't get offended," she started sweetly. "But if you don't start paying attention you will never make it out of school."

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tai turned around and flashed a smile. "I'm just a little impatient I guess."

Sora sighed. He was always anxious for the end of the day. But today he was acting peculiarly excited. "That's right, you're going to the digital world today aren't you? May I tag along?" The auburn beauty asked brightly.

"Yeah, of course, you don't need to ask," he stuttered slightly as the word fumbled out of his mouth, earning him a quizzical look from his best friend.

How could he ever say no? Especially to her. It's awkward, to be secretly in love with your child-hood best friend. It all started out as a small crush when they first went to camp together. But then it grew, as they ventured into the digital world. The time they spent with each other, the hardships they went through, only seemed to solidify that feeling. He's been trying his hardest to muster up enough courage to ask her out. But he's always backed out. He was afraid that she would reject him. The damage that it would do to their relationship would be beyond repair.

And that is one risk he's not willing to take.

"Hey Izzy, you don't mind if I copy your notes do you?" Tai whispered to his friend, who was seated beside him. It may not look it, but Tai actually does care about his school work. Sometimes.

"Sure Tai, but first can you answer this question. How did you ever manage to get into a class with me?" His friend asked. Izzy, despite being in a lower grade than Tai, managed to advance far beyond anyone in his classes. He may be younger, but age means nothing to Izzy. Tai shared a similar notion. "Not implying anything at all Tai, it's just a little odd that you are taking political science with me," Izzy said bluntly. He was never one to sugar coat things.

Tai turned away and pouted. "Didn't you ever think that politics is something I might want to pursue? Plus, I _could_ do pretty good in school if I just work on it. Ask Sora."

Sora looked up from her notebook and laughed. "He speaks the truth."

"Well I know that Tai, I mean you are a bright guy. You are great with your words, and hell, you aren't half bad with math when you try. But the problem is exactly that; you never put any of it to good use," Izzy replied as he jotted down the last bit of notes on the board.

"Hey, I was the one who made up most of the plans we used in the digital world."

"God forbid you would ever have to do that ever again," Izzy stated rather coldly. The 'ingenious' plans that Tai created, were nothing far from mediocre. "Sure, we survived; but only by the skin of our teeth."

Tai turned away, slightly offended by his friend's words. "Well, none of us were capable of planning anything fool proof. The last time I checked, none of us have ever had any experience fighting evil. We weren't master minds. We were just kids trying to escape the digital world."

Sora smiled, staring into her digivice. _Escaping the digital world. It's ironic;we treat that place more like a place to get away from reality. So much has changed. We're not the kids we were back then. And we aren't in immediate danger the moment we step foot into that world. It's nice for a change to take everything in stride. To be able to relax._

The bearer of courage chuckled as he looked at his friend. "And she talks about me phasing out in the middle of class," Tai let out a small laugh and leaned back in his chair.

"Kamiya!" His teacher shouted from across the room.

"Huh?" Tai said with a sudden impulse, stumbling out of his chair and onto the ground; his head colliding with the desk behind him. Tai tended to his injured head, already feeling the bump starting to swell.

"Stop talking and finish the notes. Miss Takenouchi, put that phone away," he said; referring to the digivice of course.

"This sucks," Tai grumbled as he got back into his seat. He brushed his hair back with his hand and sighed. "At least today is just getting started."

* * *

The house stood there in all it's two story glory. It was small and made of white stone, but the craftsman ship on it was astoundingly sharp. The front yard was filled with colorful flowers and bushes. Who knew such a hero would be living in such an inviting and cute home? The mere sight of the orange dinosaur in the garden was enough to make anyone giggle. And giggle they did.

But he didn't mind. He was _the _Agumon. _The_ Wargreymon. The one who single-handedly defeated _two_ Dark Masters. _The _Warrior of Courage. And most importantly _the _partner of the great Taichi Kamiya. Agumon smiled at the thought of his partner. They've gone through so much together, the two were a force to be reckoned with. But that didn't matter anymore. He's glad everything is tranquil again. Agumon looked forward to another period of peace, where he wouldn't have to worry every night he would go to bed. Or if he would even sleep that night. Worry about his friends. Worry about his partner. Worry about himself.

Now he sleeps every night with a clear head, looking forward to the next day. Only concerned about the usual, yet unusual, chores that he must fulfill. The small reptile stood in the garden, quite confused. It wasn't that he had no idea what to do. He stood there, lingering. Waiting. Agumon scratched his head, something was missing. Rather someone. _Where could she be? It's noon, yet there is still no sign of her anywhere. _Gardening wasn't something Agumon preferred to do, but he didn't really mind it. It adds on to the already embarrassing circumstances, but he can take it.

Since the day he set the whole front yard on fire(a story for another time), he was only obligated to help cultivate the plants and flowers.

"You're quite punctual, Agumon," a soft voice hummed from across the yard. It was none other than his fellow housemate, Biyomon. Gardening wasn't his preferred chore, but it was _much_ more bearable with her.

The two lived in the same sector, so Agumon suggested that she move in with him. It was nothing of the romantic sorts. To them, they were just really good friends under one roof. But of course, Biyomon was quite appealing to the eye in the digital community, and Agumon knew that. He himself has fallen victim of the charm, over time. Her alluring presence seemed to entice the small dinosaur. But he kept his feelings to himself. He's grown really accustomed to Biyomon's company and he wanted to avoid anything that would put their relationship on the line.

Biyomon began to carefully water the plants she owned. She boasted a large variety of rare plants and flowers. They were all different, and varied from the wide assortments of flowers from Mrs. Takenouchi's shop to Palmon's exotic plants. Agumon tried to match Biyomon's delicate touch, but to no avail. His hand reached to pull a weed, only to have Biyomon tenderly grasp his hand and assist him in it. He blushed slightly, as he stared at her graceful features; Biyomon catching his gaze from the corner of her eye. "You are getting pretty good at this Agumon."

"It doesn't hurt to have a good teacher," Agumon whispered charmingly. The two knelt their admiring each other, _oblivious_,to the fact that they were still holding hands, and _oblivious_ to the fact that their partners stood there, staring at them, giggling.

Biyomon was the first to notice Tai and Sora, Tai softly laughing and Sora nudging him occassionaly to stop. She caught herself staring at her house mate and blinked, "I... I'm sorry Agumon."

"Oh, it's... it's quite alright," Agumon whispered reassuringly to his 'friend'. "Biyomon, my... our hands are still..." Agumon blushed as he hinted towards their entwined hands. Agumon would normally be fine with this, but the additive of Tai and Sora being around just made it awkward.

Biyomon blushed, her face turning a bright crimson. Quickly, she pulled her hand away, preceding to conceal her face. She shifted her eyes towards Tai and Sora, barely managing to croak up a hello.

"I don't come to visit for a while and Biyomon replaces me in your heart," Tai feinted his offense and turned away from Agumon. "Is this a bad time?" He continued arrogantly with his face pointed away from his companion.

Suddenly, Tai felt a hand slap him in the back of the head. "Stop teasing him Tai." Sora turned away from him and grinned brightly at Agumon and Biyomon. "How's it going you two?"

_Damn, worse timing ever Tai! How do you think I feel Sora...? Her hands were so warm... great, my heart hurts now, _Agumon thought. "I'm fine." Agumon muttered out and walked towards the door of his house. Biyomon slowly following him from behind. "Come on into the house you two."

"You think he's upset?"

Sora frowned slightly. "Yeah. Biyomon is really shy you know?" She shifted towards Tai and scolded him. "Can't you be a little more considerate about Agumon's feelings? He _is_ your partner."

"Yeah, I should apologize later shouldn't I?" Tai said, feeling quite guilty.

Sora looked back at the house and thought of her partner. Agumon and Biyomon. Together. "Those two make a cute couple don't they?" Tai just nodded in response. "I wonder what Biyomon is doing here. This is Agumon's house isn't it? You don't think...?"

Tai shrugged and before Sora could ask another question, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

The two looked around, amazed. The walls of the house were painted a light sky blue. The living room was beautifully decorated, from pictures of ancient digimon to pristine and rare artifacts. Even various pictures of their friends. In the center of the room were a few couches, between them a small coffee table and fire place. Agumon and Biyomon were seated on the couches. Both carefully distanced themselves from one another, each feeling considerably timid.

"This is quite a cozy place you got here Agumon."

Agumon stretched his arms out and yawned. "I didn't do any of the decorating. I left it all of that to Biyomon." He shifted his gaze towards her. "I just picked the color of the walls," Agumon mentioned.

Tai and Sora looked at each other, waiting for one of them to speak up. Sora shoved Tai forward slightly, as she took her seat beside Biyomon.

"So Biyomon, do you come over to Agumon's house often?" Tai finally asked.

Biyomon looked up at her housemate. "You didn't tell him?" Agumon just shook his head.

"Tell me what?"

"The truth is that we both live here, together. We both protect the same sectors, so Agumon offered me a room here. I've been living with him ever since."

"I guess that makes sense," Sora said. _So they aren't together... yet, _Sora thought to herself.

Tai and Sora began telling their partners of their current lives. The subject of interest between Tai and Agumon seemed to be when Tai would reveal his feelings for Sora, and whether Agumon had feelings for Biyomon. Coincidentally it was similar with Sora and Biyomon. As the group reacquainted themselves with each others lives, the door bell rang.

"I'll go get the door."

Agumom walked towards the door and slowly opened it, revealing a tall figure.

"Why, hello Agumon," the figure greeted politely.

"This isn't good. You never make house calls unless it's something urgent. Either that or I'm in trouble," Agumon stated, slightly worried.

"Well in this case my friend, it's both."

* * *

It was a typical afternoon for Davis. He lied there on the bench gazing into the sky. Everything was quiet. Beside him, Kari sat on the ground, leaning back onto the bench. The only thing missing was the presence of T.K.

"Where did he say he was going anyways Kari?"

"He's with his brother and dad," Kari replied softly. She took a deep breath of fresh air. Davis's eyes were closed and he silently rested on the bench. "Summer is almost here Davis."

Davis grunted lowly, letting one eye peer at Kari before closing it, once again. "Yeah, I can't wait. We need some time to relax," he yawned.

"Are you really that tired? Your daily sessions with Tai that bad?"

He grunted again, this time at Kari's question. Workouts, weekly patrols in the digital world, and finals have really put a toll on him. Workouts with Tai were vigorous. He didn't push you or anything. Tai's a great trainer and makes you feel really comfortable when you are training; That is until he actually starts himself. He just makes you want to try harder. "No, just exhausting. You're brother wasn't at the gym today."

Kari giggled. "That's right. He called me after school and told me he's going to the digital world with Sora. My brother is always so happy around her. I'd just wish he'd tell her he likes her. Tai told me one day that he'd give up everything to be with Sora."

Davis opened his eyes and amorously stared at his best friend. "Hey Kari," he said lightly. "How should Tai tell Sora? Just wondering."

"What do you mean-" she started, before getting cut off by the ring of her phone. "Sorry Davis."

"Take your call," he smiled. She just nodded. Davis was not subtle about his feelings about Kari. Sometimes he thought that was the problem. He was so open about it, people begin to think that it's just an overdue joke. But it wasn't. It irritated him that people would think so lowly of him at times. He's had a feelings for Kari for a long time. And it hurt, that for all these years he's been throwing himself at her, that she never returned the feeling. But he never let it get to him. Davis wasn't going to give up. He was determined.

After a few "Okays", Kari finally hung up the phone. She seemed quite distraught as she did. Davis became suspicious.

Davis looked up curiously. "Hey, what's up?"

Kari bit her lip. "Izzy wanted us to call the others. To tell them we're planning on a visit to the digital world soon. We got _things_ to finish up." Usually this would be a normal thing. They frequently visit the digital world. But this time, Kari's tones was different. She sounded more disheartened than excited. She looked at Davis's confused face. He wasn't going to take this easy. She knew it.

"Why did you say it like that..." he started, but quickly realized what Kari meant. _Things to finish._ He shook his head in disbelief. "No."

"Davis."

The calm before the storm.

Davis looked into the sky again. He could see the dark grey clouds shifting towards them. Davis cussed to himself in a low whisper. The thunder already began its loud resonate crashes. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

* * *

"Not there!"

Matt was clearly annoyed. It was a hot day, band rehearsal was stressful, and to top it all off, there is a high chance he tanked his history exam.

T.K. dropped his suitcase and just took a seat on the couch. He decided to spend the summer with Matt and his father. But he picked the wrong time to come over. "You know what Matt? You can do this yourself." T.K. pointed at all the boxes and junk scattered all over his living room floor. Redecorating? No. Un-decorating is more like it.

Mr. Ishida has been wanting to clean up the place for weeks. He's not a fan of the finer things in life. To him, the pictures, the plants, and the statues took up way too much space in the living room. All he needed to survive was the couch, television, and refrigerator; Or so he says.

Matt hopped on to the couch and leaned his head back. "Gah," he growled out of frustration. "You know what? I'll let Dad take care of this. I'm done. Call for some pizza or Chinese food."

Matt tossed his phone to his younger brother. T.K. caught and turned the phone on. "Hey Matt, you got a text," he stated.

"Who is it?"

"Izzy," T.K. answered. He read the text carefully; his eyes grew wide as he finished. He couldn't believe what he was reading. T.K. shifted his gaze at Matt, who could spot the frantic look in his little brother's eyes.

Matt was worried. What possibly did Izzy sent him? "Are you okay, T.K.? What's wrong?"

"Look maybe you should read this later."

"Give me the phone."

"Matt," he said again, concerned. "I really insist that you read this later, please."

"Give me the phone, _now_, T.K.!" Matt's voice roared, causing T.K. to flinch. Hesitantly, T.K. handed his brother the phone. Matt read the text slowly, quickly realizing why his brother didn't want him to read it. "Why?" Matt dropped the phone to the ground, breaking it the moment it hit the floor. Matt looked at his brother. He brought both palms to his face and stroked back his hair and gasped in disbelief, "Not again."

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Joe ignored her and continued his driving. Ken sighed at Yolei, trying to remain quiet beside Joe. Cody on the other hand was fast asleep beside Mimi. The three boys were dragged to the mall by Yolei and Mimi, Joe because he had the car and the money. Cody, because Yolei had to babysit him(not that she minded it). And Ken because he could carry all the bags, plus Yolei insisted on it. They've spent the whole day shopping, and now they are going home; or so Yolei thought.

"Joe, can you please tell me where we are going?" Yolei continued to ask, persistently.

"We are going to that restaurant Mimi's been whining about," Joe simply stated, slightly irritated. He usually didn't mind taking them out to places, but Yolei does get annoying, quite fast. But Mimi always seem to have a way to get what she wants. No matter how hard. Granted she and Joe have known each other for years.

Cody woke up and yawned quietly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the car for a bit. "Hey there, sleepy-head. Finally awake aren't we?" Mimi asked tenderly. Cody just squeaked in response and lied his head on Mimi's arm once again.

"He's worn out from all the shopping," Joe said, still intently focused on driving. "Leave the poor kid alone."

Ken chuckled at Joe's comment. Mimi and Yolei on the other hand were not amused, and Yolei began to pout.

The two girls are extremely hard to keep up with, especially when they are shopping. Cody found it extremely exhausting, between trying out so many different sets of clothes, holding so many bags, and delivering clothes to the girls as they could tried on their outfits; there was no time at all to sit and rest.

Mimi gently brushed his hair with her hand. _He deserves all the rest he can get, _she thought to herself. She smiled and turned back to the window. Mimi stared, out the into the sky, at the approaching storm. The grey clouds shimmered as the lightning discharged through them. Drops of water began their descent towards earth. She gazed out into the sky. Everything was so beautiful, yet the moment the thunder would begin to explode, and commence it's merciless assault on your ears, it would all change. Much like herself, sometimes.

The car came to a gradual stop as Joe parked the car in the lot. Everyone exited and walked to the restaurant. On their way they ran into some unexpected company. Davis and Kari were walking home from their visit to the park.

* * *

Tension was thick as the seven teenagers sat quietly at the table. Everything was uncomfortably awkward. Davis sat there looking down into his cup of water. He told them what little he knew of their summoning to the digital world, again.

There was an unbearable period of silence. Everyone just stared at each other, unable to find words to say. Yolei looked up and felt that she needed to say something. Anything to break the silence.

"This is a really nice place," Yolei said out of the blue. Everyone just looked at her for a moment, then they just turned down and remained silent. She pouted and crossed her arms. "Why are you guys so down in the dumps? For all we know it might be a very small problem."

Davis sighed as he took a sip of his drink. For Yolei to bo so smart, yet be so arrogant baffled him. "If it was such a small problem don't you think it would be a little stupid to call us all to the digital world?"

"You didn't have to say it that way Davis," Ken said sternly to his friend. He understood where Davis was coming from, but Davis had to think clearly. It was no time to cause trouble amongst the group. "We know you're upset, we all are."

"Davis is right though," Cody spoke up. "If it was something negligible Gennai or the Sovereigns would of just called one of us. And If I'm not mistaken, Tai is already at the digital world."

Kari's face shot up. Her brother. How would he take all this? "Do you think my brother knows already?"

* * *

Sora grasped her partner's hand tightly, quite distressed of their current situation. Gennai silently sat there as he let the group digest the news. They were being thrown back into the battles of the digital world. Right when she thought it was finally over. Sora thought of what her mom might think. What the others might think. And if they knew already. But mostly, she worried. What would happen this time? She was especially worried about _him. _She turned herself towards Tai.

He placed his hand on Sora's shoulder, almost like he was assuring her that it would be alright. She gazed at him.

He smiled bitterly. He couldn't help it. His eyes revealed a rather dauntless presence. He slowly stroked his hair with his hand, breathing deeply as he did. He scanned the room, pausing at Agumon. He kept his composure and nodded slightly at Tai, gesturing that he knew everything was going to be fine. Agumon was relatively calm, much like Tai. They were ready for it. They had to be. They were the leaders. Refusing to defend the digital world has never crossed their mind.

_Defeat_ has failed to cross their mind.

The third time they are being forced to fight.

The third time they **will** come out victorious.

The last time?

Maybe.

* * *

That concludes chapter 1, **Prelude**.

* * *


	2. Riptides

**Digimon: Restoration**

**Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait. Kind took me a while to write because I felt unsatisfied with it at times. And the thinking of a title for the chapter just added on to the stress. Well enjoy! ^.^  
**

**I don't own digimon.**

**

* * *

**

**Riptides**

The sun lit the spring sky; the aroma of a passing storm gradually lifts. Clouds scattered across the skys shielding the earth from the heat. Their was a faint breeze moving in, gradually cooling everything. _It's so soothing, and refreshing._ Tai felt so calm, despite his current endeavor. The brunette gazed into the sky, the wind lightly brushing his hair to the side. The refreshing breeze seemed to revive his past memories, of his early childhood, of his adventures in the digital world. He smirked.

The digital world. He couldn't say that he didn't anticipate it, having to return for one reason or another. But he felt quite odd, almost wanting to go back. He felt like he needed the digital world. That he owed it something.

Tai chuckled softly to himself. _Owe it?_

Why would he owe the digital world anything? It's because of him that the digital world is even in one piece. Well not just him. It's because of the digidestined.

Tai smirked again, he really had to cut the egotistical crap.

Who was he kidding anyways? The truth is, is he really feels like he owes the digital world. He just didn't know why.

Kari exited their apartment less than excited for their upcoming affairs. She couldn't help but feel worried. She worried about what had happened yesterday. Many of the digidestined were _far_ from thrilled about the news. Especially Davis. She turned towards Tai. Davis was so peaceful, yesterday. Just like her brother. But it changed. He changed. She couldn't help but feel worried about him.

Kari looked towards her brother again, wondering why he seemed so serene. Of all the people, she would think Tai would take it the worse. But he's fine. _Is it because he knows something we don't? No. If he did he would of told us by now. _Tai wouldn't lead them on and let them worry like this. It just wasn't in his nature.

Kari gently tapped her brother's shoulder, trying to gain his attention. Softly, she spoke up, "Do you know what's going on, big brother?" He turned towards her and smiled. "Do you even know who we are up against this time?" Tai looked down at his sister. Her eyes were distraught. The stress was getting to her. The stress of not knowing the enemy. The stress of worrying about everyone. The stress of not being able to handle circumstances at hand.

Tai pulled his little sister in for a hug, smiling. He gently patted her head, "Whoever we are up against doesn't matter. What does matter is that we do what we must to protect the digital world. We are in debt to the digital world. Us digidestined. I promise you, everything will be alright."

* * *

Gabumon grinned, in complete bliss. Veemon on the other hand was busy stuffing his face with the various foods across the table. The table was filled with everything from meats and stews, to fruits and deserts. The two were very different, Gabumon and Veemon, but if they could ever agree on anything, it was that eating at Agumon's house was always satisfying. Not that Agumon himself does any of the cooking. Biyomon was the actual star. She's really an astounding cook, and knowing that the two digimon would be visiting, she made sure everything was at it's best. Agumon gaped as he watched the two digimon inhale the food, Biyomon smiling brightly beside him. The orange dinosaur groaned at the sight of his two friends gorging themselves.

"I'm going to have to clean those dishes..."

Gabumon looked up at his friend. "Oh, don't worry buddy. We'll try our hardest to lick the plates clean." Gabumon laughed along side Veemon. The two visited Agumon from time to time, but this was a special occasion. They were in town, along with the other partners, because of an emergency call from Gennai.

Gennai owned a building not too far away from Agumon and Biyomon, so it was only customary from Gabumon and Veemon to visit. The rest of the digimon are patiently awaiting the arrival of their partners.

Biyomon giggled and began cleaning up the table. She couldn't help but be happy that they enjoyed her meal. Agumon got up to help her but was quickly directed to sit down. "It's alright Agumon, I don't mind cleaning the dishes."

"Well, I couldn't let you do that," Agumon insisted, getting up from his seat. "You worked so hard on this meal, it's only fair that I do the dishes. You really should take a short rest."

Agumon took the dishes and started for the sink. Biyomon sighed, and smiled. There was no stopping him.

Veemon walked to Agumon, assisting him in his cleaning. Gabumon sat at the table and stretched out his arms. "You're really lucky to have a guy like Agumon, Biyomon."

Biyomon turned around suddenly, caught off guard by the comment. She blushed slightly, and looked down at the table. "We aren't together or anything," she responded softly, trying to think of something else to say. She looked away, trying to forget what Gabumon said, but was unsuccessful. To have Agumon. She's pondered the thought many times before. But she's been worried about his feelings. And rejection. Of course, the two are as close as any two can be without actually being together romatically. She's never really opened up to anyone the same way she has with Agumon. The two digimon share a unique bond. Just like their partners. Biyomon has never felt so comfortable with anyone else before. Agumon was different and she knew it. He was so sweet, a modeled gentlemen to her, and he always managed to make her smile.

Gabumon eyed Biyomon, and shrugged. "Regardless, he's a good guy. I'm glad you treat Agumon well. And just for reference, I've never seen Agumon look or treat anyone the way he's done so for you."

Biyomon grew wide eyed at Gabumon's words. What if what he says is true? She was now as confused as ever. Before Gabumon was capable of saying anything else, Biyomon excused herself from the table and headed up to her room, absolutely flustered. Her feelings for Agumon were true, she knew it. But does Gabumon's statement hold any truth? Agumon looking at her and treating her differently. She needed help. She needed Sora.

* * *

Gabumon felt a bit contrite. He didn't mean to make Biyomon uncomfortable. He also didn't mean to dwell too much into the subject of relationships. But he couldn't help himself. He was curious for his friend. Gabumon had only the best intentions.

Agumon and Veemon finished cleaning up, and took a seat on the couches, Gabumon joining them. They were stuffed from the food. They all sat their, watching each other; watching the fireplace.

"Do you eat like that every day Agumon?" Veemon said as he lied back in his seat, completely stuffed.

"Usually we have less, this was a special occasion."

"We just wanted to spend time with our best friend," Veemon grabbed Agumon by the neck, in a headlock. Agumon struggled in Veemon's gripped, eventually freeing himself of Veemon's hold. "She's a wonderful cook, Biyomon." Veemon playfully nudged Agumon. "You're really lucky Agumon."

"Yeah, she's great," Agumon smiled lightly. He's really lucky. Biyomon's wonderful. He can't begin to imagine not having her around. The way she made him feel was incomprehensible. He really does like her. And that's an understatement. Agumon found himself staring blankly as he thought, thinking back to what he just said. "At cooking that is, you know," He added on, feeling his face get quite hot.

"I can't stand seeing you like this buddy," Gabumon spoke up and patted his friend on the shoulder. "You're in denial."

Agumon turned towards his friend in a feint stupor.

"What are you talking about?" Agumon asked incredulously.

"She really likes you," Gabumon said firmly. Agumon knew he was being serious. He sighed and turned towards his best friend. Gabumon knew him too well. Agumon gave up, knowing that trying to avoid the subject would get him no where. He was never good at lying anyways, especially to Gabumon. "Well?"

Agumon stared deeply into the fire, discouraged. "Why would she like me?"

"So you do like her," Veemon said. Agumon turned to him and gave him a rigid stare. "Sorry."

"What do I do Gabumon?" Agumon asked.

"I can't tell you what to do. But I can tell you this; don't hide from your feelings. Look Agumon, you're my best friend. All I want is the best for you. The last thing I want to happen is to see you get hurt. But you can't let her slip away from you."

"I don't know what to tell her. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about her?"

"You won't. But if she doesn't, and I'm not saying it's going to happen, life goes on. If you keeping supressing your feelings it's only going to consume you in the long run," Gabumon said sternly to his friend. "She really does like you Agumon. Take the chance."

Before Gabumon could say another word, Agumon took his best friend into his arms in a hug. "Thanks Gabumon."

"For what?" The digimon replied confused.

"For caring." The two friends smiled and began laughing together.

On the other hand, Veemon was slightly confused at what just took place before him. "You two are so corny. Anyways, does this mean you're going to tell her how you really feel about her?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah, but not now. We got a visitor." Agumon turned his head towards the door, at the boy walking towards him. It was none other than his partner!

Tai patted his partner's head and grinned. "So now you are replacing me with Gabumon?"

"How much of that did you hear?" Agumon said shyly.

"All of it," Tai replied, taking a seat beside his partner. "Look Agumon, Gabumon is right. You can't hide from your feelings. If you really do like her, you have to take a chance and tell her how you feel. Biyomon's kind and loving. And I can tell she likes you. I can guarantee it. The way she looks at you. And how she blushes whenever you're around her."

"If I tell her, Tai," Agumon looked up to his partner. "You have to tell Sora after. You know what I'm talking about."

Tai was taken back for a moment. But he settled down and looked back at his partner. "We'll see," Tai smiled and began heading up the stairs of Agumon's house. "We have to leave. Everyone else is waiting for us at Gennai's. We should really get going. I'll go get Biyomon."

* * *

Gatomon purred softly as she sat on Kari's lap, staring anxiously at the door. Everyone was accounted for, except Tai, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, and Biyomon. Cody sat patiently in his seat, Armadillomon planted upon the table before him. He rested his head as Cody petted him gently. Yolei was bickering to Ken about how mad she was at Davis, who sat right beside them, trying to ignored her. Hawkmon and Wormmon on their respective partner's lap, also trying their best to ignore the one-sided dispute.

But other than that the room was particularly quiet. The only thing you could hear throughout the room was the tapping of keys from Izzy, Yolei's bantering, and Gatomon's quiet purs.

Joe leaned over Izzy, who was busy typing away on his laptop. "Someone's being quite zealous," Joe commented as he looked over the screen, which was cluttered with numbers and letters, that he just couldn't quite make out.

"Just a favor for Gennai," Izzy replied as he closed his laptop and set it aside. "Where's Tai? He should be here by now."

Before Joe could reply, the doors of the room swung open, revealing the rest of the team. Joe fixated his glasses on them and chuckled. "Speak of the devil."

"Look who decided to show up," Gatomon pounced towards Agumon and stopped before him. "You're late dummy."

"So we lost track of time," Gabumon said in defense of his friend. Gatomon just smiled at Gabumon. Everyone loved to pick on Agumon, and it was because they knew he could take it. Whereas Gabumon was too shy, quiet and sweet. Plus Agumon wouldn't hear it. Agumon would be at the throat of anyone who tried to badmouth Gabumon. The two friends complimented each other well, despite being quite different. Agumon was the courageous dinosaur, who got himself into considerable amounts of trouble. Gabumon was the shy and sensitive one, who kept himself calm and mellow. "No big deal."

"Heya, Gabumon," Matt greeted his partner, sounding quite despondent. Gabumon eyed Matt carefully, he knew they were upset, but not this upset. All of the digidestined seem quite out of it. All but Tai, oddly enough. And he's the one that should be the most stressed out. Being the leader and all. Gabumon just smiled and greeted his partner with a hug.

"Now that everybody is here, why not we commence the meeting," Gennai sat at the other side of the room, looking over all crowd of people.

Everyone took a seat, Tai deliberately picking the seat beside Sora. He looked around the room, discerning the downcast eyes of his fellow friends and comrades. He turned to Gennai, who stared back at the him.

Tai smirked and folded his hands together. "Very well. Gennai."

Gennai nodded and began to talk. "You are all aware that not all is well in the digital world, am I right?" There was a silent response. No one said anything. "But this time, you don't just have a single entity to face."

"Look could you just tell us who we are up against?" Everyone looked at Matt. He was as impatient as ever.

"What I'm trying to say, Matt, is there are many enemies. A war has been waged on the digital world's soil. The perpetrators are the seven demon lords."

Gennai watched the astonished looks on the digidestined's faces.

Davis was the first to break the silence. He was quizzical. "So wait, we are against Daemon? How did he get out of the dark ocean?"

"Daemon has strong friends Davis," Tai replied, and looked over to Gennai, who just nodded. Tai turned off the lights and pointed to the middle of the table. A hologram appeared suddenly. "Gennai and Izzy were kind enough to set up a little projector so you can witness who the demon lords are."

"There are seven of them, each representing one of the seven deadly sins," Gennai added. He counted them on his figures as recited the names, "Greed, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Lust, and Pride. Barbamon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Daemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, and Lucemon."

"Seven digimon at the level of Daemon," Davis ruminated over the thought of having to face them.

"It won't be just them. You can bet your sorry behind that they will be building an army," Agumon stated simply. "They are not directly our enemy, not yet anyways," Agumon continued. "We are not their main target and their goal is not to _just_ defeat us. This is going to be different than the other times, because our enemies won't be gunning for us right away. But they are a chaotic type, the demon lords. Just because we haven't done anything to them yet, doesn't mean they won't attack us though. They would not hesitate to destroy us if we prove to become a threat."

Everyone nodded, they knew how serious this was. "Their main goal is to overthrow the super powers of the digital world. The Angels of Tenshi City, The Olympus Twelve, The Royal Knights, The Digidestined, and quite a few others. There has been no reports of an alliance between them and anyone else yet," Gennai continued.

"But if there are so many others fighting, why do we need to be here?" Gomamon spoke up from Joe's side.

"We need to unite everyone to fight against the Demon Lords. Everything has been peaceful for sometime, specifically between the most powerful kingdoms. There hasn't been a large scale war like this in quite some time."

"What do you mean unite everyone? The Demon Lords are the common enemy aren't they?" Cody stated briefly, feeling quite confused.

"Exactly, I'm honestly not convinced yet that we even actually need to be here," Davis stated stubbornly.

"Could you at least hear him out first? We all are digidestined for a reason. If you guys really feel that way, then honestly, why did you guys come here today?," Tai said, quite fed up with everyone's attitude. Everyone was silent. Tai was angry for the first time today. He tried to keep his composure, but he couldn't help but let the stress _finally_ get to him. Tai sighed, taking in a deep breathe and stroking his hair back. He sat back in his seat and waited for Gennai to continue.

"I am grateful that you all came today. Now lets get back into subject. Yes, The Demon Lords may be the common enemy, but fighting isn't the only reason why you're here. The Demon Lords running free _would_ cause a substantial amount of trouble. But with the digital world's forces at works, conflicts between different groups will begin to arise as well. I'll use the Royal Knights as an example. The Royal Knights are quite an independent group, as some of you may know," Gennai began. "Prestige on the battlefield is all that matters to them. If they have to take down an ally to achieve their goal, they will. The sovereigns need you to help keep this world stable."

Tai stood up from his seat and surveyed the table. "The sovereigns didn't ask us to just take part in this battle, but to help keep the world from entering absolute nihilism. The aftermath of the war will be great. But I can assure you, if we work together as a team, as the digidestined, we can help keep this world peaceful. This is my world as much as it is Agumon's, or Biyomon's, or Gabumon's. I'm not going to beg you guys; I won't plead. But I want you guys to honestly think _why_ you are digidestined." Tai paused for a moment, he was now shaking. He didn't know why, but he was. "I- I know I didn't get thrown into another battle, because I'm choosing to be here. I _know_ why I'm here. I'm here to protect _my_ world."

* * *

**Read and Review! Thanks guys!**


	3. Recognition

**Digimon: Restoration**

"_Italicized Quotes" Mean it's something that was said during a flashback._

**I apologize for the late late late late late late late late… update. Well heres the next chapter. I know it's short, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll try hard to get them out faster.**

**

* * *

**

**Recognition**

The group took off in different directions, each holding up at either Gennai's place or Agumon's. T.K., his brother, Davis, Kari, Sora, and Tai chose to stay at Agumon's place, whereas the rest of the team stayed at Gennai's. Everyone agreed to meet back up in the morning to discuss their current situation. After much stress and convincing, they've finally came to a consensus.

One of which T.K. was extremely enthralled about.

* * *

T.K. was quietly resting in the haven that was Agumon's house. He sat at a motionless standstill, reminiscing over what happened countless hours ago. T.K. was quite relaxed, sitting on the small couch in Agumon's living room. His partner, Patamon was quietly snoring in his lap. But, the thoughts of their earlier meeting seemed be engraved within his mind. The echoes of Tai words continued to chime within him.

_I __know__ why I'm here. I'm here to protect __my__ world._

The child of hope shifted his eyes down to his partner. Patamon was ecstatic that he and T.K. would be able to spend more time together. T.K. too was excited to be in the digital world again. He shared a similar notion to their leader. He wanted to be in the digital world, to help it in its time of need.

It's astonishing to him that years ago he fought so strongly to escape this world. But now, now it's different. This is his home as much as his partner, or any other digimon. It sounded selfish, but it was true. He's grown attached to the digital world. He wasn't going to stand by and allow a bunch of psychotic beast to ravage the world he's come to care for so much.

And after Tai's speech, everyone else was beginning to finally understand how much this means to them.

He thought back again to the meeting. After Tai left the room to cool off, everyone was silent; until T.K. spoke up anyways.

"_Well, I guess it's decided then. We're going to get our hands dirty again."_

Everyone agreed. They couldn't let Tai fight alone. Yeah, they felt guilty, but that's not why they wanted to fight. They finally realized that the digital world meant more to them than they have thought.

"Hey Takeru."

T.K. turned his head slightly to see who was calling for him. "Hi Biyomon," he smiled brightly at the pink bird, quite surprised of her presence. He didn't expect Biyomon to be here. _She and Sora must be staying over here also_, he thought to himself. "I didn't know you were spending the night here too."

"Well of course I'd be spending the night here silly, I do live here. Agumon and I live here together," Biyomon giggled softly. The young boy was surprised by her response. _She and Agumon live here, to__gether? _"Surprised? We aren't in a relationship or anything if that's what you're thinking." T.K. just gave her a big grin.

_Relationships_. _Could digimon be in relationships?_ He thought about it a few times before. He just never said anything about it. The thought of Agumon and Biyomon being together didn't seem too astonishing. They'd be quite the couple. T.K. shifted his gaze to his partner. _I wonder if there is anyone Patamon likes. Maybe I'll be a god father one day or something. However it works in the__ digital world._ T.K. chuckled to himself as the thoughts crossed his mind.

Biyomon gave him a quizzical look, but decided not to ask any questions. Suddenly she heard a soft snore and noticed that Patamon was in a deep sleep. "Looks like Patamon is beat, I'll find him a place to rest. The guest room beside Tai and Agumon's room might be empty."

"Do you know where Tai is, Biyomon?"

"He and Agumon are up in their room; I can show you to them if you want."

T.K. nodded and Biyomon headed up the stairs. Takeru followed her with Patamon still quietly sleeping in his arms.

* * *

"People are going to get hurt. We can't protect everyone."

Agumon spoke calmly, but sternly. This wasn't a game. He wished everyone else understood this too. They had to be there to protect anyone, but that didn't mean they would be able to help everyone. There weren't just digimon in the digital world. There were also children. An influx of humans in the digital world has been consistently increasing. It was different this time, Agumon knew it. Lives were at stake.

He and Tai were on the balcony of their room, quietly gazing into the sky. _Who knew how dangerous this beautiful world would be? Even after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, we are still not completely safe. _Tai sighed. _That's life __for you._

Tai wanted to say that no one was going to get hurt, but he'd be lying. He wanted to say that he could protect everyone, but that too, would be dismissed as a false statement, eventually. "Yeah, I know. But we are going to get stronger, so we can protect more people than we can right now. It's our duty as digidestined."

There was a silent moment; their duty as the digidestined. Tai knew what he was getting in when Gennai first told them the news. Sadly it wasn't the same for everybody.

"I'm glad they've finally made up their minds," Agumon said as he recalled all the trouble they had reaching their verdict.

The digidestined were capable of making their own choices, Tai couldn't tell them what to do every time; especially not when their lives were going to be at risked depending on their decision. He wanted them to fight with him. But in the end it wasn't his choice to make.

But he was sure as hell glad they decided to follow him.

The two heard a voice coming from behind the door. "Tai? Agumon?" It was T.K. After spending years with people, you tend to know their voices without much trouble. "It's T.K. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," Agumon shouted to the child of hope. "The door isn't locked."

"Hey, sorry to disturb you," T.K. walked over to Tai. Tai knew what he was here for. But Tai trusted T.K. completely, as for every other digidestined. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm behind you all the way. Please don't think that you will have to do this alone. We weren't ever going to leave you."

Tai just sat in his seat. He smiled as he looked at T.K. He shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "Are you worrying about me? You know why you are fighting; and that relieves me all in itself."

"Tai…" Takeru couldn't think of anything to say. Tai got up and stared straight into T.K's eyes. T.K. just stared back at Tai, unable to find words to speak. _The resolve in his eyes. There's a reason Tai's our leader. He's going to fight no matter what our decision is going to be. He knew that we would help him. But he wanted us to decide that for ourselves first. He wanted us to decide why we are fighting. And understand that there was a reason to fight.  
_

Tai gave a heart filled laugh and ruffled T.K.'s hair. "Hey don't worry about me, okay? Relax and loosen up a bit, because if you guys are panicking I don't know what would happen to me. You guys are my backbone. There is no need to stress me out any further now is there?"

* * *

"Guys, it's getting late," Gabumon said. He yawned as he stretched his arms on the bed. "Maybe it's about time we get some sleep…"

And with that Gabumon was out. This would have been perfectly fine if he wasn't in Agumon's bed. But that didn't really matter, since Agumon was out cold beside Gabumon.

Biyomon walked into the room with a few pillows for them. "Boys, it's about time we get some-" she started, before noticing that Agumon and Gabumon were already asleep. "…sleep. Why isn't that cute? Now it's about time we found a proper place for this one to sleep." Biyomon said, seeing that Patamon was still sleeping. She walked over to T.K. and took Patamon from his arms. "I'll go set him down in the guest room, you, Davis, and Veemon will be staying there."

"Alright," T.K. said, as he followed Biyomon to his room. "Good night Tai, good night Matt."

"See you kid," Matt said, waving off his brother. He and Tai were the only ones left awake in the room. Matt took a quick glance at Tai and frowned. He was so furious earlier about his own selfish feelings that he didn't realize what kind of stress it put on Tai, or the rest of the digidestined at that matter. He wanted to tell Tai he was sorry, but he knew what Tai would say. Tai would tell him that it wouldn't matter, because they've all made their decision, and that's all that matters. He couldn't think of anything to tell Tai. But then the two words popped into his head, those two words that meant so much.

"Hey Tai," Matt said as he turned towards his best friend, speaking in a soft low tone.

Tai looked at Matt, almost anticipating that he would say something. He replied in a hush tone, "yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Tai smiled.

"Thank you Tai, for being strong. We finally realized how much this meant to us. The digital world is more than a place we go to relieve us of our stress. It's our home away from home. I can't believe we didn't realize that before. We just weren't thinking straight and-"

Before he could finish off his sentence a pillow collided with his face. "Shut up and save the sentimental stuff." Tai gave his best friend a grin. "Let's get some sleep."

Matt nodded at his friend. "Fair enough; you want me to move Gabumon?"

"No, it's fine. Just leave him as he is. They'll share that bed," Tai yawned as he hopped onto the second bed. "This bed should suffice for both of us. Well, that is unless you want me to go to sleep on the couch all by my lonesome." Tai said pretending to pout.

"We'll share; this bed is huge. But I swear to god, if you start snoring or kicking I'm carrying you to the couch," Matt said half jokingly. Tai just rolled his eyes in response, saying that Matt could barely life him up.

Matt grabbed his own blanket that Biyomon was kind enough to get for him and hopped onto the bed.

Tai went to turn off the light and it was silent for a little bit. He could hear the deep breaths of their digital partners as they were in their deep slumber. He recollected the thoughts of what Matt had said to him. He turned to his best friend, sensing that he wasn't quite asleep yet.

"Hey Matt."

"What's up Tai?"

"You're welcome."

* * *

The light of the sun shone brightly through the spaces between the window veils. Agumon winced slightly as the light pierced his eyes, waking him up. He sat up and turned to his side, seeing that Gabumon was deeply asleep beside him. Agumon lied back again, adjusting himself so that he wouldn't wake up his best friend, and so that the light wasn't directly on his face. _Gabumon probably fell fast asleep, before he was even able to move to the other bed. Oh well, he was always quick to fall asleep anyways. I guess it's time to get up and prepare bre__akfast, before everyone wakes up._

Agumon carefully got out of bed, making sure he didn't wake his friend. He fashioned the blanket he and Gabumon shared back on his friend, making sure he was comfortable. He turned to Tai and Matt who were on their bed, both still asleep. The two seemed quite serene, both with peaceful looks on their faces. They both seemed to be sleeping quite well. Agumon made his way out of the room and to the bathroom to wash up. He saw that there was still water in the sink and the bathroom was a bit humid. Someone must have gotten up before him. He made his way down into the living room and noticed that there was light coming from the kitchen, and there was also a faint humming.

He peered into the kitchen to see who was there. It was Biyomon. _I guess she got up before me._ Agumon subtly walked into the kitchen, making sure Biyomon didn't notice him. She was so caught up in her humming and preparations that she didn't realize that Agumon was standing over her. She backed up slightly and bumped into him. Biyomon let out a small squeal as she swerved around quickly, finding herself looking up at Agumon. She let out a small sigh of relief. "Agumon! Please don't scare me like that." She gave him a smile and playfully hit him in the shoulder.

"What's with the shouting? People are trying to sleep Biyomon." Agumon grinned and Biyomon stuck her tongue at him in response. "Heh, I'm sorry," he said as he gave her a friendly hug, patting her head at the same time. "Will you ever forgive me," Agumon continued on sarcastically.

Biyomon laughed and hugged back. "Of course, how could I not," she said jokingly, still giggling.

The two stood there, in each other's arm. Neither wanted to say a thing, each lost in their own thoughts.

Agumon didn't mind at all. She was so warm; Agumon didn't want to let her go. He looked down at her and gave her a weak smile. He felt so comfortable in her embrace, her soft feathers brushed across his scaly skin. He was surprised that she didn't let go of him. _Does this mean something?_

Biyomon didn't want to let go of him. She was in the arms of Agumon! _Why do I feel this way_, she thought to herself. She was confused, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she didn't want to break away from his hold. His powerful arms wrapped around her, keeping her in a firm hold. She felt so secure and comfortable in his arms. She could hear the rapid racing of his heart, as she dug her head deeper into his chest.

_What do I do? What do I say?_ Agumon knew it was a golden opportunity. It was now or never. He had to tell her how he felt. _Well, digimon of courage, it's time to muster up and say something. _"Biyomon," he spoke gingerly, "I- you know I really care about you."

Biyomon raised her head up gazed deeply into Agumon's eyes. _What's he __trying to say? _

"Agumon…"

"And I- please Biyomon, never let me go," he let his head hang over her shoulder, his lips at the edge of her ears. And in a hush whisper, Agumon confessed, "I _love _you."

* * *

Biyomon was in shock. She turned up and stared directly into Agumon's eyes. She was breathless. Her mind was racing; her heart was pounding out of her chest. _Did he just say that? He's not kidding. _His eyes were delicate; he finally let himself become vulnerable.

Now it was her turn to say something.

Agumon was silent. _What's gotten over me? This was stupid to try. _He was scared. Agumon didn't know what to expect. Should he play it off as a joke? Should he stay there and wait for a response? Should he walk away? He looked straight into her eyes, not knowing what to say. They were filled with confusion. And it hurt him. He wanted to cringe, but he held a straight face and did the first thing that came to mind. He walked away.

"Agumon!"

Biyomon called for him, but he didn't stop. _What just happened? _Biyomon was on the verge of tears. _Why didn't I say something? I probably hurt him so much. I'm so stupid!_ She picked herself up, wiping away the tears that she couldn't hold back. She collected her thoughts, and decided to go search for Agumon. She didn't know what to say to him. But she knew that she had to find him.

To Biyomon's surprise finding him was easier than expected. Agumon was sitting on the bench in the garden silently gazing into the sky.

Biyomon walked over to him and just sat beside him. Agumon didn't say a word. He just continued gazing up into the sky. He was hurt, but he tried to hide it. His heart was wrenching, and his eyes burned. Tears slowly cascaded down his cheek.

Biyomon's heart twisted. Seeing him in so much emotional pain because of her, was like a dagger through her chest. She took her hand and wiped away his tears. She placed her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. "Agumon…"

As they sat there, Agumon tried to calm himself down. He was at a loss of words. This was easily the most stressful morning he's had in a while. _I can't break down. Not now. But why would she come out here to sit with __**me**__. Why's her arm around me?  
_

"I'm sorry, Biyomon," he didn't bother moving his head, he knew she was listening. "That was foolish of me. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. You don't have to comfort me. Why did I ever even consider the thought that we would be anything more than friends?"

Agumon didn't say another word; he just sat there, continuing to gaze into the empty void of nothingness in the sky. Biyomon's head lifted off his shoulder. He felt a soft hand placed on his hand. He shifted his head and saw that Biyomon was looking right back at him. She smiled lightly and placed her head back onto his shoulder, softly nuzzling the side of his neck and cheek, trying to get comfortable. And finally, she responded.

"Because we could be."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**I'll try hard to get them out faster. Please tell me if there are any mistakes or anything confusing that should be corrected.**

**And thank you skipper for reading my earlier drafts of this chapter. I hope you guys are satisfied with this! Don't forget to read and review! **


	4. Commitments

**Digimon: Restoration**

**

* * *

**

**I know it's late... no excuses this time. I tried to put less Agumon... didn't turn out too well! But he is the main character, so it's not as if its a bad thing. Rather, it's something to be expected. Enjoy everyone! **

**

* * *

**

**Commitments**

The two sat there, her head on his shoulder; his eyes staring up into the sky. If nothing else, this moment was theirs. Both of them were still quite confused. Agumon felt that his heart was considerably lighter, but still, there were things unsolved.

Agumon felt sick. Things were far from simple. Biyomon knows Agumon likes her. No, loves her. Agumon knew he wanted to tell her, he knew he was ready to tell her. The decision he made was the right one, but he just didn't know if he was ready for an answer; or the answer for that matter.

Biyomon felt relieved. Agumon told her something she's been waiting all her life, well for as long as she knew him, to hear. She didn't know what it was but she always had an undeniable attraction towards the orange 'mon.

Agumon waited for her to speak up. He knew she was about ready to say something as she lifted her head from his shoulder once again and placed her wing onto his hand. _Am I really ready for this, _he thought.

"Agumon."

"Hm."

"I love you too."

Agumon didn't say a word. He knew he should of felt satisfied by her answer, but he wasn't. And that bothered him. He got up from his seat, ready to go back into the house and finish all the morning chores. He needed time to clear his mind.

"Come on there's a lot of things left undone," he said, without even turning towards Biyomon.

The truth behind his words was unfathomable.

* * *

"Relax Tai," Gabumon said quite unconcerned, as he was eating his breakfast. "You're just being paranoid."

"I have to agree with Gabumon on this one." Matt said.

_Maybe I am being paranoid. But still, why is Agumon so disconnected today? He was in such a good mood yesterday._

Gabumon finished up his bowl with a loud slurp. He sat lazily in his seat, letting out a deep sigh as he peered at Tai through his left eye. His leader was quite antsy about their best friend. "If you are so concerned, why don't you go ask him what's going on? I'll even go with you."

"I thought I was being paranoid," Tai retorted. "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"You've piqued my interest," Gabumon said with a grin. He put his hand onto Tai's shoulder and looked up. "Come on, I'll go with you. He's my best friend too, after all. And I didn't mean anything by calling you paranoid you know. Sorry."

"Don't be," Tai sighed, understanding that Gabumon was just joking around. "Let's go then."

"Don't get yourselves into trouble," Matt shouted to his two best friends as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Biyomon didn't know what to do now. _He really likes me, yet he's been avoiding me! _

Ever since their talk earlier in the morning Agumon hasn't said much to anyone at all. He's been particularly wary of Biyomon.

She muses over him every day, and the moment he tells her that he shares the similar feeling to her, Agumon starts to ignore her; avoid her! Biyomon let out a deep sigh, _men are complicated!_

_

* * *

_

"Hey buddy!"

Agumon jumped at the voice of his partner. "Tai," he said with much apathy. He turned to the small 'mon beside the boy. "Gabumon."

"Hey," the reptilian like digimon smiled back. Gabumon looked up at Tai and whispered lowly, "He _is_ acting weird."

"What was that?" Agumon's voice roared, as he shot a fiery glare at his horned friend.

It was Gabumon's turn to jump now; he hopped back startled, hiding behind Tai, "you heard that?"

Tai shook his head in disbelief and stepped forward towards his partner."Look Agumon, what's up? You seem pretty down."

"You've been sulking around all day," Gabumon added, still behind Tai, clinging to his pants.

"It's nothing guys, really."

"You're a terrible liar."

Agumon just rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Tai said.

"I told Biyomon I… love her," Agumon said looking down at his feet.

"Well that's great!" Tai was ecstatic for his partner.

"Well what did she say?" Gabumon asked.

Agumon frowned. "She said she really likes me too."

"Wait, so why are you so upset then?"

"Because, Tai!"

"Because? That really isn't a good answer."

Gabumon crossed his arms in disapproval. "Are you afraid of commitment or something?"

...

It was silent for a moment.

"Wait, you are _afraid_ of commitment aren't you!" Gabumon said as he pointed at his friend.

Agumon just stood there silent, fiddling with his claws.

"Ugh, Agumon!" Tai put his palm to his face. "What happened?"

"I don't know! I just panicked okay." Agumon was flustered. "I was so caught up in the heat of the moment that I just let it out. It's not like I blurted it out, but she heard it. She was so caught off guard, and so was I."

"You do like her, right?"

"I _love_ her Gabumon."

"Well if you love her and she loves you, where is the problem?"

"We're just backtracking now," Tai said as he placed his hand onto Gabumon's head. "Look, why are you so afraid of commitment?"

"We're still really young Tai. Besides, we've just got into another battle. I have a lot of things on my hand. And besides, we're still young!"

"You said that already."

"We have our whole lives ahead of us. I don't know if I'm ready to settle down. It's not as if I could abandon my responsibilities as a chosen digimon."

"He's got a point." Tai gave Gabumon a deadly glare. "I'll just stop now."

"She isn't looking to settle down with you. I know your young," Tai stopped to think for a moment. "I think so anyways."

"What's that suppose to me!" Agumon said, raising his claw in anger.

"To be fair I don't really know how the age system works in the digital world," Tai said honestly. "Look, what I'm getting at is that she just wants to be with you. It's not as if, when you guys get together, the two of you just stop living life completely," Tai said; Agumon just looked up at him with a confused face. "What I'm trying to say is that, it doesn't mean you have to stop everything you are doing when you two do decide to get together. You can still go on adventures, play soccer, go to the human world; you can still do everything! Well not everything; but you know what I mean! Biyomon is a good 'mon, it's not as if she wants you to throw away everything to be with her. You're important to her. She wants you to be happy; and she wants to be happy with you."

Agumon just looked up at Tai in awe; shocked at what he was saying. Not because he didn't understand, because by now, he was beginning to see what Tai was saying; no, because of how grown up Tai sounded when he did speak.

Agumon just let out a soft chuckle smiling for the first time ever since his talk this morning. "Tai," Agumon started, turning around, trying not to reveal his grin, "you've really matured."

* * *

"They're late again," Joe said as he sat down on the small bench overlooking the courtyard.

They all agreed to meet back at Gennai's in the morning. Everyone who stayed with Gennai was in the courtyard of the house, which was quite spacious. It was able to accommodate all the digidestined present and still seem to be quite empty. It looked much like a garden, hosting a large field arranged with an array of carefully placed flowers.

Joe was patiently waiting . Gomamon was floating in a small pond in the corner of the courtyard with Palmon and Wormmon.

Izzy was on his laptop as always, his partner hanging over his shoulder. He stroked each key so fast, it was as if he was possessed; nothing unusual there. Ken was beside him. The two were talking about something, but Joe couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"What's holding them up?" Yolei said with a small hair-clip in her mouth. She was fixing Mimi's hair.

"Who knows?" Hawkmon said, perched atop a tree branch.

"They'll get here, there's no point in us getting worked up over it." Cody was practicing his kendo; Armadillomon watching him from a small rock. He had sweat rolling down his temple as he swung the wooden sword.

"Where did you get that thing Cody?" Joe inquired.

"Gennai gave it to me," he said between swings. "It was lying around so I asked if I could use it to practice."

Joe raised his eyebrows in amazement. _Who the hell leaves a wooden sword lying around?_

"Hey everyone!"

The grouped turned their heads towards the entrance to the courtyard. Joe got up from his seat and looked the rest of their group. "About damn time."

"We got a little caught up," Davis groaned loudly.

"Davis ate too much breakfast and decided to race here on Raidramon," Gabumon said briefly.

"They barely made it out the front yard before he yacked all over poor little Veemon," Biyomon said as she patted the latter on the head. Everyone tried to hold their laughs in, but to no avail. Veemon turned red and ignored Davis for a bit.

* * *

The group was quite confused on what they should have been doing, so for the most part it was quiet. Other than the small talk between the members, the only thing that could be heard was the inaudible conversation between Matt, Izzy, Ken, and Gennai.

"So, what's up with this thing here?" Matt tinkered with the small wrist watched like device that Izzy had beside his laptop.

"It's a digivice. It's usually carried around by tamers, but Ken and I have been configuring it to better suit the needs of a digidestined. It can store your crest and tag, which The Sovereigns were kind enough to return to us for our battle. Ken and I have named it the D-Apex"

"Hand it to the geniuses to name the digivice something like that. But it sounds cool. What else does it do exactly?"

"It can scan digimon, relay messages to and from different people. It even stores digital food and medicine. What's interesting is that it can even transfer things like food to a specific person. Among these functions there are many others. But sitting here explaining them all to you would take centuries."

"Amazing," Matt said, as he gazed at the devices.

"Yup, and we are trying make one for each of us." Izzy lifted up one that he had already finished configuring for the most part, he's yet to apply the crest or digi-egg function to it, but that wasn't much of a hassle. He held up a small device displaying it to Matt. "This is yours Matt, let me see your digivice, Crest, and Tag."

Matt handed Izzy the items and watched as the young genius fixated each item into the device. As he inserted Matt's digivice, Crest and Tag. Once he did, the normally white digivice turned a subtle blue color.

"What just happened Izzy?" Matt asked, bewildered by the change of color.

"It recognizes your crest and digivice," the boy replied. Izzy showed his own digivice, which was purple. "It's odd, we theorized they responded to our crest and own digivice.."

Matt turned to Ken, who was holding up his own digivice which was grey.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost Yamato," Gennai pleasantly walked by and greeted the boys.

"Oh, hey Gennai," Matt said. He replied scratching the back of his head, "it's just my amazement."

"Have you seen Taichi anywhere? I need to have a word with him, along with the rest of you."

Just as he said that, Tai walked over and joined the group of people surrounding Izzy. "Hey guys, what's everyone doing here?"

Izzy looked up at their leader. "We're just working on these new digivice."

"Really? Let me see."

Izzy lifted up the device for Tai to see. His heart dropped the moment he saw the device. "The Digivice 01."

"What was that Tai?" Izzy looked up at his leader.

"Have you seen these before?" Matt asked.

"Well it's a tamer's digivice, it's not uncommon," Ken stated.

"What? No! I-" Tai became flustered, he relentlessly tried to think of a way to recover. He swerved his head, looking at Gennai. "Gennai you wanted to speak to me right?"

Ken let out a sigh of embarrassment, putting his palm to his face. There was no use in trying to get Tai to say anything. He was way too stubborn. To think the leader of the digidestined would become so bewildered over such a small question.

Gennai lifted an eyebrow at Tai and responded, "why yes, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well what is it?"

"What exactly are your plans next? Do you have anything in mind?"

"N- not exactly. I mean, I've never done anything like this."

Gennai gave a sigh. "Boy, you are lucky I'm here." Gennai couldn't blame them; they never became involved in something so high scale. Expecting so much out of them would be completely unreasonable. Not that what's expecting out of them thus far was nothing short of arbitrary. None-the-less, Gennai was around for those reasons. Of course they would also have to look elsewhere for assistance if they wanted to get anywhere in this battle.

"Only one person here has any real combat experience," Gennai said, surveying the group. "That person would be Cody."

"Wait, I've been in way more battles than Cody!" Tai exclaimed.

"I mean any combat training and skills. Cody practices Kendo, and is quite good at it from what I hear," he said winking at the young boy, with a smile on his face. "No one here can hold their own if they were to be attacked. You can't trust that your digimon can protect you at all times. And your digimon can not fight unless they are completely sure that you will be safe."

"Are you saying we're going to have to learn to fight?" Matt said quite apprehensive.

"As you are you are only a burden to your digimon. Once you've helped them digivolve you serve no purpose."

Everyone stayed silent at Gennai's harsh words.

"But that will change. It has to. You will learn to fight and survive," Gennai started. "How? By training with your digimon and each other. I will be able to assist you, and equip you with everything you need to train."

"Alright," Tai stepped forward, "where do we start?"

Gennai gave a slight grin. "I want you, Matt, T.K., Daisuke, and Cody to follow me."

"How about the rest of us?" Sora asked, a bit confused.

"The group will be separated slightly. In terms of roles," Gennai said, "these five are the most physically capable. Ken of course can also join them, but he's already talked to Izzy and I and they will be at the head of our intelligence. Joe of course, is not a fighter, he's an aspiring doctor. He's most fit to be a medic, rather than holding the front lines. They each will have someone who will work with them."

"But isn't it a bit sexist, I mean that leaves us girls," Yolei pouted. The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will work with you girls later on, but first I have to have these boys squared off," Gennai said. "Understand that I can not work with both groups at the same time, I apologize."

* * *

Gennai led the five digidestined through his mansion-like house to a large reinforced armor door. He touched a small panel that was displayed beside it, quickly tapping a combination of digits. As he pressed the final button, the doors began to open, revealing a large room. It was filled from wall to wall with weapons, of all kinds.

"It's my personal armory," the young Gennai said. Tai looked around, amazed. He vaguely remembered that one day where the original eight saw into the past. Gennai was quite a skilled fighter, especially with a sword. Ever since he's reverted to his young self, Tai's always been interested to see how strong Gennai would be. "Here is where you will choose your weapons. It's not only your choice, but your digital partner's choice. Consult with them, as they will be one of your trainers."

Tai looked down at his partner, who was quite silent. It was odd to see Agumon this serious all of a sudden.

"You may pick whatever weapon you want, and as many as you want. But again, do not forget to consult with your partner."

Everyone nodded.

Tai started down the room looking at everything. First he stopped before a long bo staff, and turned his head to Agumon who said nothing. "Yeah, not my style either."

He continued on, next standing before a set of maces. Again he turned to Agumon, who again, said nothing. "Help would be useful Agumon."

Agumon just sighed and shoved Tai forward, who was obviously not that into the maces. Tai trudged forward, Agumon trailing behind him. Abruptly, Tai stopped and stared. Before him was a set of tonfas, arm blades, and gloves. The arm blades were amazingly crafted. They were sized perfectly, extending not too far from the handle. There was an astounding design of dragon, that extended from tip to tip. Tai's hands slowly reached for the exquisite weapon. But before he can lay a finger on it he felt a painful burning sensation on his hand.

Agumon blew a small breathe of fire at Tai, before he was able to grab the blade. "What was that for?"

"Not that," Agumon said, "take those." Agumon pointed at the tonfas. "You're not ready to fight with blades yet."

Tai's hand reached towards a set of heavy steel tonfas, only to have his hand scorched lightly by another one of Agumon's weak flames. "Not those either. The wooden ones."

Tai gave Agumon a strange look. Agumon responded with a rigid glare. Tai hesitated at first and watched Agumon, as his hand reached for the wooden weapons. "We'll talk about when training starts when we get to Earth," he said as he touched the tonfas in Tai's hands. "We'll start with these and work up from there. After we can branch off into other things as we go."

* * *

Matt wasn't sure at all on what he wanted to choose. Gabumon knew what he wanted Matt to pick, but he kept quiet, and waited to see what Matt would choose. The two stopped before a set of bows. "How about these Gabumon?"

Gabumon grinned, "I was kind of thinking of the same thing." It would be perfect for he and Gabumon. Even in higher levels of digivolution, Gabumon excelled in range, rather than close quarters combat. "I'm sure you would be great with it."

"So your choice is the bow young Yamato?" Gennai smiled, as he stood beside him. "A wonderful choice, allow me to train you in archery, Gabumon would probably have a difficult time handling such a weapon."

"Of course Gennai," Matt agreed. Gabumon nodded slightly embarrassed with his rather short demeanor.

* * *

Tai looked around the room and saw that everyone was just about done. He grabbed the tonfas that Agumon helped him choose and made his way out the door. He took a seat in the small room that was just before the armory. T.K. was across from him, as was Cody and Matt. They were all waiting for Davis to be finished.

Finally Davis exited the armory and took a seat beside Tai. "Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

"Why not we go around the room and see what everyone picked?" Tai suggested. "I'll start. I chose these tonfas to start with. How about you Cody?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Cody said, lifting up a sheathed sword. "It's a bit flashy though, not my taste. I'll be practicing with my wooden sword for a while."

Everyone turned to Matt and Gabumon.

"He picked a bow," Gabumon answered for him. "Gennai's going to help him with it since I can't really handle a bow."

"That's pretty cool Matt," Tai said. Matt just grinned back in response. "How about you Davis?"

"Uh," Davis started, "that's a secret. You guys will find out eventually."

"I'm with Davis, you guys will find out mine eventually," T.K. spoke up. "Now why don't we get the others? We should really be getting home."

"Before we go," Agumon said, Gabumon, Veemom, Armadillomon, and Patamon standing behind him, "we need to make something clear. Now that you have these weapons means you are going to have to commit to some serious training and practicing. Everyone understands the position we're in at the moment, so we have to get schedules down for when we will be meeting for training sessions."

* * *

"What were you guys doing with Gennai?" Kari asked her brother as they made their way to Agumon's house.

"We just had to get some stuff from Gennai," Davis said, answering for Tai. He quickly whispered into Tai's ear, "let's not tell them just yet. I don't think they'd approve of us training without them."

"Alright," Tai responded reluctantly. He didn't exactly want to keep secrets, but he agreed that if the girls knew that they were doing something without them, problems would arise.

"Oh by the way Tai, can I stay over your place for a while?" Davis said out of the blue. "My parents are out of town, and being alone with Jun would drive me crazy."

"Sure, but I'll be going to Matt's house tomorrow," Tai said.

T.K. leaned forward in between the two, "but you are welcome to come over too. I'll be there for the whole summer." He leaned in closer, and whispered, "that will also be a great time to discuss our plans for training, like Agumon said we had to do. I'll see if Cody can drop by too."

"Alright, good idea," he said a bit excited. "It's going to be fun, I hear Matt's the best cook in the world! I guess I'll stay over Tai's place for the night then go to Matt's tomorrow with him."

"That's flattering Davis," Matt laughed.

They got to Agumon's house and were able to use a digi-port there to return to Earth. Tai and Sora were the last to take the portal, as their partners had to take care of everything in the house before they were to depart with them. Tai and Sora were standing outside in the front yard. It was pretty bright and the two found a place under a tree to sit, while they waited for their partners.

"Odd way to start a summer huh?" Tai said to Sora was sitting down in the shade.

"I don't mind it too much," Sora smiled as she looked up to Tai. He got down and took a seat beside her. Sora shifted slightly closer to Tai. "I mean, we get to spend a lot more time with each other."

_We_. His heart jumped. Tai smiled widely at what Sora said. "Yeah," Tai said looking out into the distance. "Sora, promise me that we stay like this. No matter what happens."

Sora turned to Tai again, "what?"

"Promise me that things won't change us. Whatever happens from here on won't change what we have together." Sora was slightly confused. Tai was being quite general and he was confusing himself too at this point.

After a moment of silence, Sora laughed a little. Tai turned a bit red in the face and his heart sunk. Sora noticed and grinned a bit. "I'm sorry Tai," she said as she wrapped her arms are his arm. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed that way. "Don't worry Tai we'll always be best friends."

Tai was shocked by her answer and he became flustered. "No."

"What?" Sora lifted her head from his shoulder, her arms still entwined in his arm. To be frank, she was confused again.

"I don't want to just be best friends Sora," he had his hand on his knee, and he can feel his fingers digging into his flesh. His heart was pounding, his face was burning and he felt like he was going to be sick. But there was no turning back. Not now. "I want to be more than friends Sora. You're not only my best friend Sora. You're so much more than that; I know this sounds cliché, but I can't imagine you not being around. You've always been there for me and you're the prettiest girl I know, not to mention you are the best tennis player in school, and you love soccer."

"Stop rambling Tai," Sora giggled. She leaned closer to him and placed a light kiss on his cheek and placed her head on his shoulder again. "You're so corny."

Tai's face was red again, but he was much more relaxed. He felt lighter somehow. He looked at Sora, resting on his shoulder, and smiled. It was just the two of them now, nothing else mattered.

The two just sat their silently until Agumon called for them, "Sora! Tai! Let's go we're ready."

The two got up and made their way to the orange dinosaur.

"Hey Sora."

"Tai?"

"Does this mean..."

"No," Sora answered, before he could finish. She clung onto his arm again. "But the idea of us being together doesn't sound so bad."

He kicked the dirt below him and gave a bitter smile. "With this battle coming up and everything, will we really have time for a relationship..."

"I can wait," Sora said giving Tai an honest look. She was serious. She gave him a quick peck in the lips and she continued to walk, with a slight strut, Tai took her lead. "Besides, it doesn't mean I can't do that."

Tai just smiled as he was being dragged off by his future girlfriend.

* * *

Davis stretched himself out on Tai's bed and yawned. It was extremely comfortable, and Tai's room was unbearably neat. Surprisingly. "Tai how do you keep your room so clean!"

"Don't ruin my sheets," Tai responded flatly, not even bothering to turn towards Davis, "and Agumon is a neat freak, whenever he comes over he tends to compulsively tidy up."

Tai pointed at his partner, who was neatly folding up Tai's clothe in the closet. He turned towards them and gave an innocent face. "See what I mean?"

Davis laughed at the site of Agumon folding clothing.

"I guess I picked it up from him."

"It's not a bad thing," Agumon said from the closet.

"Why don't you clean up my room like Agumon, Veemon?" Davis chuckled, as he pat his partner on the head.

"Because I'm not Agumon," Veemon answered, quite blunty.

"Hey Tai wanna trade partners for a few days?"

Agumon bursted out of the closet, as quick as a bullet. "No! I've seen your floor, small children could drown in your clothing!"

Tai rolled over laughing, as did Veemon. Davis pouted and glared at Veemon, "I wouldn't laugh if I was you, you have to stay there too!"

* * *

The Kamiya family plus Davis and Veemon, sat down at the dinner table. "So how was everyone's day? Anything special happen?" Mr. Kamiya inquired as he ate a spoonful of rice.

"It was a pretty good day," Tai said with a mouth full of food.

Gatomon purred loudly, "Agumon made a move on Biyomon today."

Agumon choked on his food upon hearing this. "Who told you?"

"You guys were pretty loud in the kitchen this morning," Gatomon said as she took a bite of her portions. "I'm surprised that I'm the only one that heard it."

Tai smiled and pat his partner's head, "don't give him such a hard time, he's been a bit troubled all day."

Agumon looked up at his partner, "why are you in such a good mood?"

Tai gave a small chuckle, "no reason."

Agumon gaped at his partner, luckily there was no food in his mouth at the time.

"Wait, isn't Biyomon Sora's bird?" Tai's mother said looking up from the table.

"Yeah," Davis said between chewing.

"How's it going between you and Sora honey?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her son. Tai just gave his mother a smile in response, not wanting to say anything.

"They were practically cuddling in my front yard this mor-" Agumon's head shot up from his plate realizing something. "There is something going on between you and Sora isn't there!"

"Are you two together?" Kari asked, practically jumping out of her seat.

"No," Tai said, calmly, "we're just friends, for now."

Agumon was dumbfounded. "And you're okay with that?"

"I did say 'for now', didn't I?"

"You're being awfully vague big brother," Kari crossed her arm.

"We agreed to not start a relationship until-" Tai stopped mid sentences.

"Until...?"

"Until we get back from our trip to the digital world," he said quietly. Everyone understood, except their parents, who thought nothing of it.

"Well that's great sweetheart," Mrs. Kamiya smiled. She nudged her husband, "should we talk to them about _it_ now?"

Mr. Kamiya nodded, "Tai, Kari," he started, as he looked around at the table, "and I guess Agumon and Gatomon too, what would you guys say if-"

"If?" Tai said, quite curious about what their parents were going to tell them.

"Well, what would you think if you guys were to have a younger brother?"

Tai got up from his seat abruptly, "mom are you pregnant?"

Her eyes became wide, flustered she quickly shouted, "no!" Mrs. Kamiya's face turned crimson, "heavens no! And I don't expect to be! Now answer the question."

Tai got back into his seat. He pondered the thought of having a little brother. He actually enjoyed the thought of having a younger brother. Someone who would look up to him. Yeah, Davis and T.K. did look up to him at one point, and Davis still does, but having an actual little brother, that would be different.

"I actually wouldn't mind having another brother, I'm sure Tai doesn't either," Kari smiled, looking at her brother. "Tai's an awesome older brother. It's just something he's really good at, being an older brother."

Davis nodded, "yeah, Tai's the best."

Tai gave his sister a warm smile. He never really thought of it, but he felt good knowing that Kari thought of him as a good older brother. No, an awesome older brother.

"That kid's going to be lucky, to have a brother like you Tai," Davis said, as he took a sip of water, "if there is going to be a kid anyways."

Tai's face became red, "thanks Davis." He got composed and answered his mother, "Well, I don't think I'd mind having a little brother at all, I actually would really like to have a younger brother. Now you got my hopes up mom."

His mom smiled and continued eating dinner. Tai sat there wondering what would come out of this, and to be honest he was rather excited now.

* * *

**End of chapter 4!**

**Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes I made!  
**

**Also, expect a one-shot in the near future. It's a TaixSoraxMatt... Taiorato! But that's all I'm saying right now. It may or may not come with another chapter of Restoration, depends on how diligent I work.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review!  
**


	5. Business

**Digimon: Restoration**

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Digimon.**

**Sorry for a late (and short) chapter, but with this one finished, I'm really excited to get the next one out. You'll find out why at the ending notes. This chapter has actually been finished for weeks, but I couldn't decide if I wanted to leave it as it is or continue with it. But in the end I let it be, so hopefully you enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Business**

It was cool. Very cool. Tai was laying lazily on Matt's couch, unaware of everything else that was happening around him. Matt's apartment was tolerable compared to the outside. That's the Odaiba heatwave for you. Other than Tai, everyone was quite energetic. Cody, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Gabumon were setting the table, while Davis was assisting Matt with dinner. Agumon was on the porch, sitting down watching the stars. T.K. and Veemon were trying to setup the areas everyone else will sleep. They arrived at the couch, ready to make comfortable enough for a person to sleep on.

"Tai you know it's a pull out right?" T.K. said, holding a few blankets from Matt's room.

Tai just grunted in response. He didn't care. He was tired and just wanted to lay there and ignore the outside world.

"Aren't you sleeping in Matt's room anyways, I saw a sleeping bag laying on the floor," T.K. inquired, as he pointed towards his brother's room. "Let me pull out the bed for Cody."

Again T.K. was met with a grunt.

"Tai," T.K. shoved Tai a bit, trying to force em off, but to no avail. Tai wouldn't budge.

T.K. groaned and tossed the sheets at Tai's feet, finally giving up. "Fine, you win!"

Tai lifted his arms up in a feint act of victory, uttering a faint, detached "yes," before losing his balanced and rolling onto the ground with a large crash. Agumon turned from his seat on the porch, giving his partner a disappointed look.

"Idiot."

Agumon had so many things on his mind, it was overwhelming. To start with, he had his whole Biyomon ordeal. That one didn't quite turn out how he thought. But it could have been worse. He thinks so anyways. Now, he has to deal with training. Not that he wasn't looking forward to it. He just didn't like the idea of having to set it up. Agumon never wanted to take responsibility, but it only seemed appropriate. He is Tai's partner. And Tai is the leader of the digidestined. He was the unannounced leader of the digimon of the digidestined. He took a shot at it and presumed responsibility. No one objected, so he just went along with it. And all that has brought him here. To Matt's house. For a sleepover. Agumon just sighed as he leaned his face down on the railing before him, muttering, "this is as great a time as any other."

Agumon lifted his head up and turned towards the inside of the apartment. His stomach growled loudly, he could smell Matt's cooking. It was almost time for dinner. He walked in and took a seat at the table, still deep at thought.

Cody was still setting the table and turned to look at the orange dinosaur. Agumon was quite oblivious to his surroundings, even with Cody staring into his face.

Gabumon walked by and saw his friend sitting quietly, with Cody looking at him in confusion.

"Is he okay," the young boy asked. He's barely ever talked to Agumon, but he knew it was odd that he'd be so quiet.

"No," Gabumon answered surely. "He's thinking; and that's never good."

"I'm not deaf," Agumon started, glaring heavily at him. And suddenly he roared, "Gabumon!"

Gabumon jumped back, startled at Agumon's change of tone.

Cody smiled uneasily. To say he wasn't comfortable would be an understatement.

Agumon shifted his gaze, and noticed Cody was beside Gabumon. "Oh," Agumon's voice softened, "I didn't notice you there Cody. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Agumon gave Cody a teethy grin. Cody felt better somehow. Agumon's voice changed to sound benevolent. It wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.

"Why are you so nice to him?"

Agumon shot a glare at Gabumon again. "Because he didn't insult me."

Gabumon gave him an edgy smiled, slowly backing out of the dining room. And with a quick swerve he sprinted quickly into the kitchen with Matt and Davis.

The small dinosaur just sat still and followed his friend's movements with his eyes, as Gabumon made his way, finally passing over Cody who was smiling at the events that just transpired before him.

"Sorry about that Cody," Agumon said lightly, giving the boy a very bright grin.

"You two are so silly sometimes," Cody said smiling back. "You and Gabumon are really close."

Agumon blushed, "someone has to put him in his place."

"He barely talks.

Agumon turned to look at his friend in the kitchen," yeah, he's really quiet sometimes. He's too shy."

"I notice," Cody agreed. Whenever there was a group around, or Agumon wasn't around, Gabumon tended to fly under the radar. "But he's so comfortable around you."

Agumon gave a heartfelt smile, "we're best friends. I just want him to break out of that shell. Even if it's only with me. You have to start somewhere. Besides, Gabumon and I spend a lot of time together, so being comfortable with just me isn't so bad."

Cody saw Agumon's soft smile and grinned along with him. Agumon and Tai were somewhat alike. They had their way of making people around them happy. They made you feel relaxed. You can just be yourself around them.

"It makes me feel kind of special you know."

* * *

The two continued to talk until Armadillomon came to tell them dinner was ready. Cody called everyone to the meal while Agumon helped bring the food to the table.

Everyone took their seat at the table. It was amazing how they all actually fit. All ten of them. Matt's father was working over time at the t.v. station.

"Wow this looks great," Tai said, much more livelier than he was before.

T.K. fiddled with his food, muttering, "you seem better," obviously still a bit annoyed with their leader.

"Eat your food T.K.," Matt said with a chuckle, "Davis and I worked hard on this. He's really not that bad in the kitchen." Matt ruffled Davis' hair, his spoon still in his mouth.

T.K. sighed and took a bite. His eyes shot open. His mouth. Was on. Fire! "What the hell did you put in this curry Matt?"

At that same time everyone else but Matt, Davis, and their partners, began to choke.

Tai's attempted to clear his throat. "You sadistic bastard. What kind of peppers did you put in this thing?"

"It was Matt's idea," Davis said between exhales. He was sweating bullets. "But come on, can't you take the heat Mr. Courage? We decided to be a bit generous with the peppers on your front. Since you're our leader and everything. You only deserve the best."

Tai didn't answer back. It's not because he didn't want to. Because he did. Oh, did he want to give Davis a piece of his mind, Matt too, but he could barely speak.

"This can't be good for your health," Agumon said. His face was red and sweat was pouring down his face.

"Out of everyone I thought you'd be the one most tolerable Agumon," Matt laughed.

"I breathe fire, I don't consume it," he said panting. He continued blow into the air, trying to get all that spice out of him, to no avail of course.

Cody choked a bit but seemed to get past it and ate his portions. Amazingly. It wasn't as if the food was bad. Because it wasn't. It was delicious. They just didn't like the idea of scorching their tongues.

"Why is it that every time I eat here I end up wanting to call the fire department?" T.K. choked out.

Matt and Davis laughed together. Everyone else couldn't share in their merriment, for obvious reasons.

* * *

After everyone finished their plates of lava. They all gathered in the living room, most of them were lazily sitting around. Agumon took his place on the porch again, but with Gabumon at his side. Cody was lying down on the pull out bed with Armadillomon. Davis sat beside him, Veemon at his side. T.K. was standing at the wall, with Patamon on his head. Tai and Matt were on opposite sides of the room, both sitting on a recliner, respectively.

Agumon looked towards the group, still sitting in his chair. "I guess this will be the best time to talk about our training. No one has any objections, correct?"

Everyone turned towards him. There was silence. "I'll take that as a yes," Agumon said as calmly as he could. He wasn't really comfortable, to say the least. He could barely keep himself from shaking uncontrollably. He may be the digimon of courage, but this was different. He's not jumping in front of a raging monster, to protect his friends. No. He was assuming complete command. He had to seem confident. Look confident. Be confident. All eyes were on him.

"Relax buddy," Gabumon whispered lightly to his friend, placing his hand on Agumon's shoulder reassuringly. Agumon just nodded and gave a deep breath.

"This battle could start at any time. Hell, we could be in a fight the moment we step into the digital world tomorrow. Ever since we committed ourselves to preserve the peace of the digital world, we took our first step in this war. We have yet to established who our enemies will be yet, so we can be attack at any time, and by anybody. That's why we have to start as soon as possible," started Agumon. He kept his face straight, trying not to break his austere composure. " And when I say as soon as possible I mean tomorrow, and we will meet everyday after that. Sure you can take one day just to relax, but you will have to discuss that with your trainer. Be diligent, a break every other day is absolutely unnecessary."

Agumon let out a sigh of relief that he was done his long winded speech. "I hate being so serious, but if anyone has any objections, just say so now."

"I'm sorry Agumon," Tai started. "But isn't everyday a bit strenuous?"

"We have very little time Tai," Agumon said. "We have 3 months before school starts up again Tai. Wars don't start and end in 3 months Tai. You can hardly prepare yourself for war in 3 months. I can't even imagine how we're going to juggle between the digital world and real life."

"There has to be some way," Tai thought as hard as he could, but nothing came up. Training everyday would be absolutely tiring. But Agumon had his point, unless there was a way to control time on earth, there was nothing they could do about it. "I guess you're right."

"Guys, you know I'm not doing this to be cruel. But," Agumon's voice cracked and his voice got softer, "I don't want to lose you guys. There's going to be a point in our battles that we can not always defend you. If anything ever happened to you guys it would be my fault. I don't want you guys to get hurt." Agumon glared into his hands, and as confident as he could he said, "so I won't let it happen. I'll make sure you guys are as prepared as any battle-worn warrior in the digital world."

* * *

"I don't see what gathering rocks is going to improve me with," Tai said, dropping the rest of his rocks into the pile. The orange dinosaur was sitting on a tree stump. Agumon was patiently waiting for his partner to complete his task. "But here they are. I got some really big heavy ones. You never really specified what size or weight you wanted."

Agumon's hands folded as he revealed an evil grin. "Excellent."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tai backed up slowly, ready to run at any moment. Agumon got up from his seat and grabbed a rock, tossing it up in the air as high as he can. "What are you going to do with those rocks?"

Agumon rigidly stared at Tai. "Train you." The rock descended from the sky and in a single motion, Agumon caught it as it fell before him, "defend yourself," he said and he threw the rock at Tai. It barely hit, only dealing Tai a glancing blow. Tai's right cheek was cut by the force of the rock brushing past his face. There was blood slowly dripping from the wound.

"A warning would be wonderful!"

"You think Daemon cares if you are ready or not," Agumon said in a fit of rage. Agumon throttled another rock at Tai. "He's not going to hesitate to kill you!"

Tai froze. Everything around him stopped at that moment. Kill. He thought back to what Agumon said the other day. If Tai didn't be careful, if he didn't get stronger, he could very well die. Agumon's face was rough, he wasn't himself. The burden has taken a toll on him. Tai never realized how much this effected Agumon, how stressful it probably is for him. He has to deal with a war in his home world. He's in charge of preparing us for it. He has to face that if something goes wrong, someone could die. And to top it all off he's been having his relationship troubles with Biyomon.

Time goes on, Tai was staring straight at the rock that was hurled towards him. With a quick strike he deflected the rock with his wooden tonfa. Without warn Agumon hurled another one, and ended with a pepper breathe aimed directly at Tai. Tai was able to deflect the rock but couldn't recover for the attack afterward. The ball of fire collided with Tai's upper arm.

"You okay," Agumon asked quite apathetically.

Quickly Tai answered, trying to shake off the pain, "yeah, lets continue."

"Very well."

* * *

"I was able to get a tutor for Davis and a trainer for Cody," Gennai said, as he expertly held the bow in hand. He released the arrow and landed a perfect bulls-eye on the practice target. "Someone who will help Davis with his discipline and someone who will help Cody hone his sword skills. "

"Who are they?" Gabumon inquired.

Matt ignored the question, taking a deep breath, his bow and arrow in hand. He aimed carefully, shaking slightly. He tried to keep his hands as steady as he could, softly extending back, and lightly he released his bow. The arrow gracefully whistled through the air, barely hitting the target, landing on the outer most edge.

"Relax," Gabumon said, "your nervousness is showing. Just. Relax. The shaking will stop."

Gennai nodded in agreement. "Also, to answer your question, Davis's tutor is Tai's old tutor, the other is a ferocious, lovable beast you all know very well. A bit broad but enough of that, back to practice."

"Hey, Matt, just pretend the bulls eye is Tai's head," Gabumon laughed.

Matt smiled. He took a deep breath again. He aimed the arrow at the center of the target. He held his breath, and delicately he released the arrow, exhaling.

* * *

"Gennai never told me you were this good," a bipedal lion-like being roared, as he swung his sword at Cody. "But you still have much to learn."

Cody didn't reply, he couldn't. Leomon wasn't going to let him focus on anything but not dieing. Well becoming hurt. He carefully followed his trainer, trying to read every movement, every strike; trying to find any vulnerable spots in his fellow swordsman, he patiently parried and dodged each attack, trying to find the perfect moment to take advantage of any exposed weakness.

The two were at a stand off, both of them staring into each others eyes, trying to gain an upper hand to finally break the stalemate. With a burst of strength, Cody broke the parry knocking his rival back, and with a powerful lunge, Cody thrust his sword at his opponent.

The former, couldn't bring his sword up fast enough to deflect the attack, so he improvised. He grabbed his sheath and blocked the attack, and quickly, he slashed the dirt below their feet, effectively impairing Cody.

Cody rubbed the dirt from his eyes, which begun to swell with tears. In a fit of frustration he fell to the ground. Finally he was able to wipe away all the dust, only to see the tip of a sword staring him in the face.

With a large bellowing laugh, his trainer pulled back his sword and extended a helping hand, "you are a mighty fighter indeed, Cody. But a little inexperienced."

"That was a cheap shot Leomon," Armadillomon said from his rock.

"It _was_ a bit unexpected sir," Cody said as he got up.

"To be fair, I did not expect you to be so skilled," Leomon said. "I only did that because I was cornered. Besides, you must always be ready for things like that, the Demon Lords aren't going to necessarily fight cleanly. Also, don't call me sir, just call me Leomon like everyone else."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"You're much less arrogant than Tai," the small pink digimon said. He sat beside Davis who was taking a dip in the small lake where he, Piximon, and Veemon were training.

"Thanks," Davis said, being compared to Tai was always a great thing, good or bad. "Are we done for the day Piximon?"

"Yes, we shoved a lot of training in one day. Be sure to get those cuts checked out by Joe alright? The same goes for you Veemon."

Davis nodded.

The digimon floated into the air and turned around, looking towards the city. "Why don't you head back into the town and see everyone. We'll continue again tomorrow at the same time. Please give Tai my regards."

* * *

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Review if you feel the need to. ^ ^**

**Also, the next chapter will mark the appearance of the OC in this story. Planned to be the only one so if you don't like OCs, first of all get over it, and second, you won't have to worry about more. No, this story will not revolve around him. This is an Agumon story and always will be! :) And Tai of course. They _are_ the main characters. Anyways, anyone who has read my earlier story would know who it is, and everyone else, you can go check there if you want, but if you want it to be a surprise... don't. ^ ^ I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Happy reading!**

**If there are any mistakes send me a pm or tell me about it in the reviews. Thanks. :)  
**


End file.
